


Get Up

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings with Max and Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up

Carlos groans when he hears the alarm go off until he feels the arms around him disentangle themselves and the alarm was switched off. Carlos lets himself drift back to sleep for the mean time. 30 minutes later, his own alarm goes off and Max nudges him until he couldn't ignore the blaring of the alarm and Max poking him with his foot and turns it off.

Max drags him out of bed and into the living room where Max fluffs up some pillows on the sofa for him to lay in while the Belgian makes some breakfast for them. It was the day of the Red Bull Christmas party and the company decided to just have one huge party for both Red Bull and Toro Rosso at Milton Keynes this year. Max stayed with him during the night instead of just flying out from Monaco on the day itself. It gave them an excuse to spend time with each other and exchange presents. Max gave him a total of five gifts, two of which are more for his apartment while the others were on a 'only open during Christmas day' status so Carlos has no idea what they could be. 

Max was firing up the espresso machine he got for Carlos, complete with an assortment of coffee, to make them some when he looks over to where the Spaniard was sprawled on the sofa. Max couldn't help but chuckle at how much sleep Carlos actually needs for him to act normal. Max once made the mistake of waking him up at 4 in the morning for a run and to catch the sunrise but Carlos was having none of it and yelled at Max, in Spanish, for disturbing his sleep. Max tried his best during the remainder of the day to try and make it up to his boyfriend for disturbing his sleep. In the end, it was Carlos who made it up to Max for yelling at him by taking him to dinner at a restaurant that he had closed down just for the two of them. 

Carlos sniffles in his sleep and he could smell the scent of coffee and something else that's very familiar. He feels a pair of lips kiss his forehead, then his nose and then his lips. "Time to wake up." Max says gently as he strokes the side of Carlos' face. Carlos just groans and continues to ignore Max. "I've made breakfast and coffee. Get up." Max tries again, this time standing up and looking down at the sleeping Spaniard. Max could see that Carlos was awake and just pretending to be asleep, he sighs and tries to pretend to glare down at the Spaniard. "Are you going to be this lazy every morning?" Max says in a stern voice but he looks down to see Carlos awake and grinning up at him. "You make a really good housewife, Maxy." Carlos teases Max before he sits up and reaches for his mug on the table. "Fuck you!" Max exclaims at being called a housewife. "Ah, maybe later. If the breakfast is good." Carlos wags his eyebrows at Max as he takes a sip. 

After eating breakfast, they finish wrapping the present for the Red Bull boys and for Christian and Adrian as well. They pick out their clothes for the night, Carlos teasing Max with the amount of plaid shirts he's brought with him, before they jump into the shower and prepare for their little trip to Milton Keynes. It was complete coincidence that they both chose something that was grey for them to wear, Max picking a dark grey one and some dark blue jeans while Carlos put on a grey sweater over his white shirt and some black skinny jeans. Carlos locks up his apartment before they set off for the Red Bull factory. 

The party was something else. They've never seen so many people at the factory floor at Red Bull even during a busy day. The crew from both teams are mingling well with each other. They've spent more time with the guys than they have with their own family and Christmas parties are always a good way for them to bring their family to meet their road family. Christian greets them when they came in, wishing them happy holidays before they gave their present to the Britt. They spot Daniel next, wearing some sort of Christmas sweater, before he gives them a hug. "Merry Christmas guys!" The Aussie says to them and they greet him back in return. "We got you a present." Max says before he hands him a box wrapped in shinny wrapping paper with a big red bow. "Aww, thanks guys. You didn't have too, really." He says to them but they both just shrug at him which makes Daniel laugh. Daniil walks towards them with a few drinks in hand. He hands one to Daniel and one to Max. "I'm driving tonight." Carlos says as he refuses the drink Dany was offering him. 

One of the most awaited part of the Christmas party was when each department performed a little number in front of everyone. Since the main Red Bull tea, were technically hosting the party, it was their crews that provided entertainment for everyone. Some of them performed a song or two while the other did some form of dancing that had everyone laughing until tears were on their eyes. Even Daniel and Dany managed to pull off a more choreographed dance this time compared to their little rain dance in Austin. The best part was when Christian, Adrian, Franz and James lip synced a One Direction song to the delight of everyone. Everyone scrambled to take a video of their little number for future reference. 

It was already 2 in the morning when Max and Carlos got back to Carlos' flat in London. Max a bit tipsy from the drinks he's had as Carlos guides him inside. Carlos lays the Belgian down on the bed before he removes his shoes and takes off his watch. Max props himself up on his elbows to look at Carlos with a grin on his face. "Was breakfast good this morning?" Max asks as his eyes sparkle with mischief. "Breakfast was really good Maxy. Like I said, you make a really good housewife." Carlos teases before he removes his own shoes and his sweater and watch. "Does the offer still stand?" Max asks, this time looking at Carlos with hungry eyes. Carlos couldn't help but chuckle. "The offer will always stand. Just not when you've had a bit to drink." Carlos says. He moves to help Max out of his clothes and tuck him in bed before he fetches a few bottles of water and places it on the bedside table for when they wake up tomorrow. Carlos shrugs off his remaining clothes before sliding next to Max in bed. "Okay then. Will you make love to me when I wake up tomorrow then?" Max asks, his voice sounding like he's asking for candy rather than something sexual. Carlos chuckles before placing a kiss on top of Max's head. "Anything you want. Just try and sleep it off first." Carlos says as he wraps his arms around Max and he feels the Belgian snuggle into him. "Okay. Night-night. Love you." Max says before he begins to snore softly. Carlos kisses his lips gently, not wanting to wake him up. "Love you too, Maxy." He says before he drifts of to sleep, knowing that he'll need his energy tomorrow morning when Max wakes up.


End file.
